The 25 Truths of Gaara and Kankuro
by Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi
Summary: Title says it all. Incest, Yaoi, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Rated M because I'm paranoid.


The 25 Truths of Gaara and Kankuro.

By

Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi

Summary~ Title says it all.

Warnings~ Incest, Yaoi (Boy/Boy lovin), fluff, angst (not really, but there are a couple of sad parts), talk of smex; Character Death, and maybe a hint of plot and OOCness.

1) As children, Gaara and Kankuro didn't know each other well. They were practically strangers.

2) Kankuro had met his otouto only a few times, but he had always loved his adorable little brother when they were children.

3) Gaara admired and looked up to his aniki from the shadows before the incident with Yashamaru.

4) When everyone found out about what Yashamaru had done to Gaara, Kankuro had been enraged.

5) When Kankuro ran into Gaara after the "Incident" with Yashamaru, he had been shocked, saddened, and horrified at the change that had overcome the sweet and shy child that he loved more than anyone else.

6) When Gaara graduated, and they were placed in a three man cell, Gaara had thought of them as useless, and constantly expressed a wish to kill them. Gone was his admiration and awe of his aniki.

7) Kankuro's heart broke every time his otouto killed. He always wondered the same thing, '_Where did my sweet little Gaara go?'_

8) Kankuro never felt as indebted and grateful to someone as he did to Uzumaki Naruto.

9) Gaara had been shocked the first time Kankuro hugged him, for no other reason than to just hold him.

10) Gaara had been the one to make the first move. He had kissed Kankuro after his inauguration as Kazekage.

11) Kankuro made sweet love to his little brother a week later.

12) Kankuro had never been so scared in his life as Gaara was taken away by the Akatsuki.

13) Kankuro found himself indebted to Uzumaki Naruto once again, as Naruto saved his little brother before the Akatsuki could extract the Shukaku.

14) Kankuro took Gaara to bed when they got back to Suna and pounded Gaara into any and every surface available all night long.

15) Gaara couldn't walk for a week after that.

16) Kankuro didn't let Gaara out of his sight for a year after that.

17) When the Akatsuki joined Oto, Kumo, and Iwa in the war against Suna, Konoha, and Kiri, Kankuro once again feared for Gaara's life.

18) Kankuro and Gaara held each other and cried on the day of Temari's funeral. She had died valiantly defending Gaara, and she had taken Diedara and Zetsu down with her. She was buried with her fan in Konoha.

19) When the war ended, Gaara, Kankuro, and a handful of shinobi and civilians each all traveled across the desert to Konoha, away from the ruins of the once great Sunagakure no Sato. Kankuro had had to plead with a devastated Gaara to leave the ruins instead of trying to rebuild the village.

20) Naruto, who had been made 6th Hokage (1), welcomed the Suna refugees into his village with open arms. He made Gaara and Kankuro move into the Hokage Mansion with him and Itachi. (2)

21) A few years later, when Gaara told Kankuro of his decision to retire as a shinobi, Kankuro told him that he had been thinking of retiring as well. That night as Kankuro slowly thrust into him, Gaara couldn't have been happier with his choice.

22) Kankuro knew that Gaara secretly wanted a family. As they walked home from an orphanage that day with little five-year-old Kanna nestled securely into Gaara's arms, Kankuro felt that he was blessed when he saw the brilliant smile on his little lover's face.

23) Gaara loved children, especially his little Kanna-chan, which is why Kankuro let him spoil her with gifts and love.

24) Gaara knew that Kankuro loved their daughter just as much as he did, which is why he never said anything when Kankuro taught their baby girl how to be a good, strong, and tough Kunoichi.

25) Kankuro and Gaara lived long and mostly happy lives. They watched Kanna grow into a beautiful and powerful Kunoichi. They watched her get married to Naruto and Itachi's son, Arashi, and they congratulated her when she got pregnant. They supported her decision of retiring and staying home to raise the kids. They died on the same night of old age in their sleep.

The End

A/n okay, this was a little different for me, but I think it turned out okay. I did this for a friend of mine, who is going to do a couple of drawings form other fic, Snow White Queen. This is dedicated to you, **Shiranui goes BARK! **I hope you liked it!


End file.
